


Vermilion Hair And You

by crownbite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, burry me under the sea, cringy i think, the other charas are just mentioned tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownbite/pseuds/crownbite
Summary: Mark is lonely without Renjun by his side and just wants to spend a day with him. That is the only thing he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a new MarkRen fic, so I was writting this in a party, so it will be messy again, sigh. Anyway as always, there will be grammar mistakes and typos, though I will check them out once i have time.
> 
> I wanna say thank again for the kudos in "Through The Poems" I really appreciate it ^ ^ !
> 
> I hope that you guys will enjoy this one shot story as well even though it is a 1.9k words of trash lmao. HEART ARMS AT EVERY ONE OF YOU ~

Mark is feeling miserable- no that is not the world to describe his situation. He is more likely lonely.

 

He is exhausted, jaded by the papers on his study table in his dorm. He had been working on it for the past few days yet he is unable to advance in his essay. His friends in college had invited him to go out and explore the city, to lay low from school work, yet he had refused as he just wants to finish this essay as soon as possible. He was fed up with everything, since his first semester in college. He didn't know that it would be this hard and could take all his free time.He misses high school, but mostly being with Renjun.

 

Mark without Renjun, he felt companionless, desolate and estranged not that he has no friends at all as he is a friendly and very sociable person as some people describe him. He just miss' their moments together, when he was still with him in their hometown finishing his high school. However now, they are both three hours apart from each other, and barely communicated since the start of his semester and Renjun's first day of senior year. It is not like they don't video chat or call each other, sometimes their schedule just doesn't collide with each other.

 

Renjun had understood that it will be hard for the both of them, he was understanding about their situation. That is one of the reason why Mark loves him.

 

There was this one time where they had Skype with each other, as Renjun was talking about his classes and their friends back home, Mark fall asleep on him. It was not because the older was uninterested, he was just exhausted from his schedule that day as he had to ran the whole field for his physical ed class. Renjun had never said anything or complain about it, he just felt sorry that his hyung was tired and let him sleep.

 

Both of them are not clingy with each other, but sometimes Mark just wants the younger beside him as he give him strenght to do all the things he needs to do. He is like his nutriment.

 

**___________**

 

"A date on Saturday?" Renjun says in the the other line.

 

"Yeah, we can go and do whatever you want" Mark says getting up from his bed taking his things for class and getting out of his dorm. "I just want to spend a day with you- I, I miss you"

 

Renjun had been speechless for a second and let out a little sigh. "Hyung, trust me I really want to spend the Saturday with you but I can't. I need to be in school that day to help with the art exposée that our club had been given." The younger had reasoned. "Is everything alright? If something is wrong, I can skip for a day, I think they could prepare it without me"

 

The older had forgotten that the younger was a part of a club and he was co-leader of it. So it is very important for him to be there, now he felt really bad about it. He leaned on the wall, still not getting away from the dorm. He let out an air of disappointment.

 

"Makeu, Makeu. Are you alright"

 

"I'm fine and you don't need to skip your art preparations. They need you there"

 

"Alright as you say you" Renjun says still not believing that the older is alright, but he is just gonna push it a side for a while. "I love you"

 

"I love you more," mark replied with a slight smile. At least that word made him feel a little better inside. "Snaggletooth, I have to go to class. I'll talk to you later"

 

"Alright, talk to you later" Renjun said.

 

Mark hanged up the phone and put it in his pocket as he runs towards the campus. He needs to get in school before he gets late for the second time.

 

**_______________**

 

Mark sends Kun and Ten another wave before the both of them disappeared from his sight. It was Friday and unexpectedly, the three roommates has no schedule for the day, so the couple had decided to go for a weekend road trip getaway. They had invited Mark, but he had declined as he doesn't want to ruin the two's weekend fun. Plus, he is gonna end up being a third wheel if he agreed to join them and he doesn't want that.

 

And so, he is once again left alone in their dorm. He lays in bed and looked at the time, it was just 10 in the morning and the sun is brightly shinning. The sky is clear, there are no clouds, the weather is nice and yet he doesn't know what to do. His other friends are either in class or still sleeping. He is just one of the few lucky students that got no schedule so he was thankful to that.

 

After having an idea, he took an empty back pack and got some clothes to last for at least 2 nights and 3 days, as he starts packing. He knows what he wants, and being stuck in the dorm for the whole day is not an exception. When he was done packing, he took his keys and phone along, closing and locking the door he walked up all the way to the bus stop to the train station. He is going home, he is finally visiting the town he had grown up to after a few months of being away.

 

**______________**

 

 When he finally arrived home by two in the afternoon, he was surprised to see that everyone in his family are home. Even his brother, Donghyuck was there getting scolded by their mother for something he did or whatever. When they saw him, they all greeted him and asked about college and other things. After an hour of talking, it was exactly 3 pm, he excused himself and directly went to his old high school only ten minutes away from where he lives.

 

When he arrived, he saw some students getting out of the school. He slightly smiled and walked towards them. Some people recognized him and greeted him, until he heard a dolphin laughter as he knows who owns that- it was Chenle's and wherever Chenle is, he knows that Renjun is there. When he looked at where they were, he stood there frozen as soon as he saw Renjun, what made him stopped is the younger's new hair. It wasn't that dark anymore, now it is bright red- it's a mixture of red and orange. It's a vermilion colour.

 

Mark is still looking at Renjun's direction with mouth agape, until Jeno looked at him and waved. From there, he whispered something to the vermilion haired boy who then looked at his direction. When thier eyes met, the younger boy smiled and ran towards him. The older boy was still in a daze, he couldn't believe it. He was surprised. He was suppose to surprise the younger male but instead he was the one that got surprised.

 

" Makeu, Makeu" the younger smiled but there was still no respond as he is still frozen in place. " Are you okay, hyung" Renjun asked but still no respond.

 

The younger boy had an idea in his head. He looked around to see students still getting out of the school and his friends looking at hi- them with amused smiles. This is a rare thing he will do in public, and who cares if it will get embracing or will get teased by people. Renjun tiptoed to slightly matched Mark's height and wrapped his arms around the older's nape. Slowly, he leaned forward, eyes closed and made their lips collide. Then a few seconds later, he felt the arms of the older around his waist which made the the younger smile. Gently, they were sharing a kiss they had miss for god-knows how many months they were apart from each other.

 

When they needed air, Mark kissed Renjun's forehead and made them collide, as they looked at each other in the eyes, not caring that people were mostly looking at them right now.

 

"I miss you so much and your hair- i"

 

Renjun smiled showing his snaggle tooth as he part from Mark. "You don't like it?" he asks with a pout.

 

"No," he said and the younger frowned in front of him. "I love it, it looks good on you. You actually pull it off"

 

"Really?"

 

The older boy nodded and intertwined there fingers. The younger blushed a little and looked at him. Both of them just turned around when they heard their name and there, it was Jisung, Jaemin, Chenle and Jeno waving at them. Renjun shouted at them that he will just go with Mark, and so his friends parted ways with him.

 

**___________**

 

"When did you get here? Don't you have schedules?" the younger asked as they had walked towards the park, hands still intertwined with each other.

 

"Just this afternoon and no, my schedule got cancelled today so im free until Sunday" the older answered as they both sat down in the swings.

 

As they sat down, it became quite for a while, as they are enjoying the silence between them.

 

"How is college?" Renjun asked.

 

"Hell, I have a pile of homework in my dorm that is barely touched. But they are due in a few months or so, so no worries about it" He responded. "It is harder than it looks, and lonely too"

 

"Hyung, I know you'll survive it. I believe in you and pretty soon, we'll be in the same place again. In a few months."

 

"I know," Mark said with a smile. "I can't wait for that day to come"

 

When it got darker, Renjun invited Mark to sleep over at his house and the older agreed. The older just needed to stop by at his place to get his things, and the younger accompanied him home. He greeted the older male's family and chatted a little before they went to his house.

 

**______________**

 

Entering Renjun's room, the older scanned it and still nothing has changed. His bed sheets and comforter still has moomins in it. As he walks towards the bed, he saw the stuffed moomin he first won in an arcade that he gave to the younger boy.

 

"You still have this" he said and turned around to where Renjun is, who is putting up his pjays.

 

"Of course, you won it for me. It is special" the younger male said and smiled as he reaches for the moomin plushie.

 

Both of them then laid in bed, Renjun snuggling Mark and the older wrapping his arms around the younger male. Then he slowly kissed the crown on Renjun's head.

 

"You know what" the older said.

 

"What?" the younger asked and looked at the older male.

 

Mark pecked Renjun's lips and smiled. "All I need is your vermilion hair and you to complete my life. Every time I see you, my day- no life is complete."

 

Renjun cringes at that but he was mad blushing. He playfully punched Mark's chest and hid his face on it which made the older chuckle.

 

"I love you, my snaggletooth baby"

 

"I love you more, my makeu makeu"

 

They shared both a sweet smile and talked about things they had been doing since then. But over all, they are both happy that they could be in the same place again even just for a few days or so. They are both not perfect, though they make things work between them.

 

Though they don't need to worry about the future, all they need is the present and each other.


End file.
